WITCHS ?
by Siah1
Summary: The dagger went further in my cheek she smirked as blood poured.Her hands now on my cheek dripped of my blood, her mouth geting closer toward my face. She then whispered in my ear "and niether are you".


im not a real writer so flame me if you want i don't really care

i dont own w.i.t.c.h i do own sia

* * *

**WILL'S POV**

**You could say everything went back to normal,nerrisa with caleb and his father , all the baddies are locked up ,yan lin introduced her family to her long lost siter nera,and a full powered Elyon brighten the meridian kingdom. She now rules with kindness and trust ... after school , after awhile Elyon decided she wanted to go back to school the concil would only allow it if they watched over meridian while she was gone , and if she check in at lunch with the guardians ofcorse. So not much has changed besides the fact that theres a dance and we all finally have dates and-**

**"Will " haylin said as she elbowed me but I could here her I was to deep in my thoughts '' will" she said again ''WILL "!a different voice said i looked up to see Ms. Thompson my new science teacher her always red face ,matched her dumb red wig , without it shed look like a fat man in a dress , i wanted to scream WHAT,but just responded with a yes and smiled. "Next time pay attention "she gritted threw her yellow rotten teeth i apologized and mentally asked tarrine what do i do ? Raise your hand her voice echoed in my head I frowned but did so ,a girl sat next to me which puzzled me for one it was the middle of the school year ,but i just smiled and told her my name she responded by saying hers is sia, " enough talking " fatson voice almost made my ears scream her burritos that she always eats filled the room. I look at Sia writing down the notes on the board then to Hay Lin her bored expression probably matched my own ,but sia was.... enjoyment as her dark purple eyes sparkled as her pitch black hair moved from side to side. **

**Irmas pov **

**I was in the gym and I was actually for once happy to be there 3 reasons. 1 swimming ,2 the Gorgel sister just got there hair done,3 Cory James . I was practically drooling over Cory when some new girl actually challenged me in swimming. Usually i be mad at her for blocking my view ,but the couch was glaring at me enyways so I just smirked and we began the race there we were neck in neck. When her purple eyes gleamed and she was ahead of me, ME that's when she stop I immediately went over to say" what gives " my voice obviously seething with rage ****she said "time to go" all sweet and innocent as if she couldn't see my pissed expression ****I look at her in a funny way "same time tomorrow "I asked she smiles and nods her head. I might actually have friend in gym.**

**4 week later**

**Sia became a great friend she liked all the stuff we did my swimming ,Hay Lins art ,Will's frog thing, smart as Tarranie,even Elyon and Cornys obbsesive shopping . **

**" Its to hot to even tan " cornelia complained **

**As we all walked towards hay lins family restaurant, me and Sia looked at each other over the days we became close and both loved cracking jokes at Cornelia. Unfortunately we both had nothing so we kept walking. Then a fold portal immediately went in front of us out step Blunk , Caleb and Gator . We immediately panicked and looked at Sia but she was to busy looking at jewlrey stand . As Will began to scold them Tarinne remedied us that Sia would only be in there for a second. Caleb responded with a worried tone**

**"Nerrisas escape"**** he informed **

**We immediately attacked him with questions like "how ? 'when ."Some one broke her out "he replied . We immediately step in the portal Sia forgotten once we asked how he stated " the veil of meridian was stolen then found shattered on the ground" his voice still using the same tone.**

**Elyon broke ito tears her mothers necklace shattered we soon calmed her down and thought of what we should do. We went to asked the prisoners. Phobus didn't answer Cedric the same and so on and so on , but just as we left a soldier murmured "the dark"**

**"what" we asked all at once **

**"The dark" he replied **

**"whats the dark " Tarranie asked**

**" A weapon- being so heartless the council locked it away no one could believe a ga-" was all he could say before a dagger pierced his heart black blood dripped ****we all turned around to see Sia in a witches outfit her eyes glowing pitch black as her smirk grew at our reaction**

**" why"** **_Cornelia asked her face just as shock as mine . Sia turned to her left exposing Nerissa a smirk engraved on her face_**


End file.
